


The Brothers

by Niamsxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Kidfic, M/M, Niall-centric, Oneshot, orphan niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamsxx/pseuds/Niamsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liam gains a younger brother, and Niall gains an older brother. Cute fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I intend for this to be a oneshot.. maybe one more chapter .. but if this gets good feedback and people  
> want me to write more i'll try :)

Mum always used to read me storybooks as we sat by the windowsill, looking out towards the moon. Some stories had happy endings. Young princesses found their prince and they had a family together. Others were a bit rambunctious. One was about a boy who traveled the world to only find that he was meant to be home with his family. On those nights as mum held me, I felt content. The princesses and the traveling the world seemed nice. But mums arms seemed enough for me.

  That changed when mums arms didn’t hold me anymore. I just turned 7 that year when mum came home with him. He was four years old, and boy did he love mums arms. Sure I was getting older, and the kids at school never relied on their parents to hold them. But, that didn’t mean I wanted to give my mum up to someone else. His name was Niall. And mum explained how he didn’t have a home.

“Liam, you’re going to love him. He is such a cute little thing. And you’ve always wanted a little sibling didn’t you? This will be just like in the storybooks.”

   At first having a little brother wasn’t too bad. Niall slept a lot. And he still slept in a bed with railings. I had given up railings a long time ago, so seeing the railings again made me intrigued. Niall was really small. He had short blonde hair and he barely spoke. Mum explained that Niall was still adjusting and I would have more fun with him as he grew more comfortable to our house.

  Mum and I lived in a small home. It had just been the two of us since my dad left us. I don’t remember him too much, but mum always says she feels a lot more at ease with him gone. If mum is okay, than I’m okay.

   The first night Niall joined us, mum allowed him to sleep in her room. He had woken us all up from a night terror, and she thought it being his first night he should get a goodnights rest with her. I went back to bed in my room alone, and if I felt just a bit jealous no one knew.

  The next morning mum set up a booster chair for Niall. Like I said he is really small, and when it comes to sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast he could barely reach. Now we’re all sitting around the table having cereal. I don’t have school today because it’s a Saturday.

 “Why don’t we all go to the park or something?” mum suggests. I smile at the idea. It would be fun to go on the swings and maybe even the tire swing if it is free. Mum looks towards Niall who is focused on his bowl of cereal.

 “Niall, do you enjoy the park?” Niall looks up towards mum and looks confused. He shrugs his shoulder. I want to scream out ‘what do you mean you don’t know?’ but mum has told me many times about manners. Besides Niall looks a bit scared enough as it is. Maybe I would scare him more, raising my voice like that.

   “That’s alright love. We’ll go to the park and you’ll get to explore the swings and the play gym. And Liam can help you around all right?” mum assures.

     Later that day after climbing the jungle gym dozens of times, and swinging on the swings till boredom, I really want to go home. My stomach has started to claim hunger, and my feet are feeling a bit sore. Niall is playing on the jungle gym; he keeps sliding down the slide. Mum is hovering nearby him. It nags at me a bit. Mum usually watches me on the swings. Now though, I don’t even know if she knows where I am.

   Sighing, I figure I may as well let mum know I want to go home. But when I tell her, she tells me not yet. Niall is enjoying the park a lot, and she says this is the happiest she has seen him yet.

 “Why don’t you go join Niall in the play gym?”

I don’t want to join Niall though. The fact that he is enjoying himself on the play set, makes me realize this park is deemed for little kids. I’m in my second year of schooling, I am a big kid now.

   Later that night when were all gathered around the kitchen table I tell mum how I’m a big kid now, and maybe I shouldn’t be hanging around the little kids park. She laughs at what I say, and just gives me a big smile. I didn’t get an answer to what mum thinks, but she smiled at me, so that’s enough to make me feel happy. She doesn’t give that smile to Niall, just me. And it feels really good.

Niall is sitting in booster chair and he is watching mum.  There’s a part of me that wants to divert his attention away from her. She is my mum.

Unfornatuelly I do no such thing. I eat in silence, adding conversation when I feel the silence is too much.  Maybe it is good I bite my tongue. Mum has only known Niall a mere day, but she looks toward him as he is her sun. I don’t understand. And I’m hoping when I wake up tomorrow this will all be a dream.

The following morning Niall is sleeping in his bed with the railings up. It’s a just a little past 10 and I’m wide awake. Niall is still here, and I’ve been thinking maybe I’ve been seeing Niall in the wrong light.  He’s only a small child. He can’t possibly tear mum away from me. I was just telling mum I’m a big kid. Niall is a little kid. I automatically win, that’s right.

  So that day I decide to play with Niall.  After we have ate breakfast and mum is in the dining room doing paperwork I lead Niall into the living room. He walks behind me on shaky feet, and he looks a bit frightened.  I need to start reassuring, I am his big brother after all.

So I tell him we’re going to play fun games, and he’s going to have a great time. We sit on the carpet, Niall’s tiny legs spread out in front of him.

“We’re going to play ball okay.” I hold up a large green ball. I got it at a fair once when mum and me went down the shore. 

  Niall looks at the ball in wonder, as if he’s never seen such a thing. I still don’t understand where he came from. He barely knows anything.

“Okay so I’m going to roll it in between your legs, and then after you stop it, you’re going to roll it back to me.” This is a childish game to play, don’t I know it. But, I know Niall is still such a young kid, I don’t think it would be quite so fair to show him how the big kids play.

Niall nods his tiny blonde head, and I take that as a cue to push the ball towards him. In the beginning he is slow. He barely stops the ball before it crashes into his legs. The ball is very soft, so it could definitely not hurt him.

Yet, when it does hit Niall he flinches. I don’t question his weird reaction though. He’s so young, he doesn’t know these kinds of things.

Execpt, the ball repeatedly hits his legs as the game continues on, and each time, Niall flinches.

  Finally I’m tired. And well Niall isn’t as fun as playing with my other friends, like Zayn and Louis. If they were here right now we would be throwing the ball not rolling it.

“I think that’s enough now. Why don’t we…” I don’t know what we can play. Louis and Zayn are still stuck in my mind, and all I can think about is calling them up to play. At least with them here, I won’t have to do all the talking.

Niall isn’t paying me any mind. He’s looking all around the room as if he just got here. It’s strange, and once again I don’t understand.

“Whatcha looking for?” I ask.

Niall snaps his head towards me. He looks frightened.

Niall hasn’t once spoken since hes been here. I don’t expect an answer. And I most definitely don’t expect him to make any noise. But he does. Niall lets out a small whine.

  “Are you okay? Do you want me to get mum?” I don’t know what he needs but I’m a bit on edge. I don’t know what I should do.

“Mum” I scream out. Niall flinches yet again.

Mum comes in and she has a funny expression on her face.

“What’s the matter?” she says searching frantically around the room. Her focus stops on Niall. I just called her in, yet once again she is inching to Niall.

“Oh baby, are you okay?” Mum must of detected the uneasiness I saw in Niall because she is picking him up in her arms. “Are you tired love, maybe you want a nap” she continues leaving the room.

I sit on the floor for awhile. Eventually I lay on my back, the hard carpet a pain to my back. I think about just lying there until mum finds me. Maybe if she finally comes around for me, she’ll realize she hasn’t paid me any mind.

Of course mum doesn’t come. I get too tired of feeling the floor on my back so I get up.

Mum is sitting on the rocking chair in Niall’s room and he’s sleeping in her arms.

“Hi love” she whispers. Seeing her now, all I want to do is cry. Why do I feel like my heart is ripping in two? I’m a big boy. Why does her attention on Niall hurt me so much?

I guess my thoughts are too much because suddenly mum has placed Niall in his bed and she is rushing over to me. She’s kneeling on the floor and her arms are wrapping me up. She’s so familiar, but it hurts so much.  Tears are falling, and loud sobs are breaking the silence.

“Baby lets go into the sitting room” she ushers me away. She doesn’t want me to ruin Niall’s sleep, I figure.

“What’s the matter, love?” I shrug my shoulders. The tears have displayed my hurt. But the words won’t come out. I feel like a baby. I was supposed to be a big boy. Big boys don’t cry. And they specially don’t cry because their mum’s are giving all their attention to their younger brothers.

I don’t say anything. But, mum seems to know. She gives me a tight hug.

“I love you Liam. So so much. I will always love you. You are my baby boy, and you will always be my number one. I understand you’re feeling upset right now. You can’t seem to understand why Niall is getting all my attention. But, love, I need to help Niall. I need to give him so much love, because he has missed out.”

“I just want you to love him to. He needs all of our love. I’m going to love you both so equally. Please love, give him a chance”

Mum is sincere. For that I can’t say no. Her words ring. Maybe I’m being unfair. Mum loves me,  that should be enough.

“I will” I smile.

“Thanks love. Now how about after dinner you and me watch a cartoon together?”

“Yes yes!” I cheer. “Can we watch the road runner?”

“Sure love. It’s a date.”

“Mum, can Niall join us?” It’s funny how the question tumbles out of my mouth. A few minutes ago, I would never say such a thing. But, Niall, mum, and me. It feels right. I’m going to give him a chance.

“Sure love. If you’re sure?”

“I am. We’re a family now.”

“Yes Liam, yes we are. Niall is going to be very lucky to have us, don’t you think?”

I smile wide because mum is right. Niall gets to share mum with me, and mum is the greatest woman out there. And I’m a big boy now. He’s going to have an older brother, who will stick out for him.

Yeah that’s right. Niall is lucky to have the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments, kudos, bookmarks? Do you want more?


End file.
